Be my valentine?
by queenofnatebuzz
Summary: A drabble about a special Valentine's evening. Raten M for a reason!


**Hello darlings :)**

**Happy Valentine's day to everyone! :)**

**This drabble is dedicated to my wonderful, beautiful and perfect friend Sophie, who happens to be my beta :)  
**

I opened the door of my house with a sigh.

This day was beyond awful.

Why did I have to plan this stupid school dance with Caroline?

Couldn't it be Elena instead of me?

She would perfectly have fit with Caroline.

They were both so much in love that it hurt my eyes and – I admit it – my heart.

Even Bonnie's case was closer to theirs than mine, she surely wasn't in my misery.

I was in love with someone – and yes it's great being in love – but my distress was that this person was somehow uncapable of love.

At least that's what he kept telling me.

There were some moments when I definitely didn't believe him.

Like, for example, when I catch him watching over me while I'm sleeping

As if I would be killed in my sleep.

He says that he doesn't really enjoy time with me but everytime I ask him why he is here, with me, he just changes the topic.

Typical of men – it doesn't matter if they are human or vampire.

After I took my coat and shoes off, I went straight into my bedroom and ... stopped.

Everything was decorated with petals of red roses with candles on the ground.

I slowly stepped into my bedroom, looking at all of this, and just when I was about to ask what the hell it was I heard a voice behind me.

I would have bet on everyone – really everyone – but not him.

„Like what you see, darling?"asked Kol's voice. There was definitely a seductive tone in his voice.

I turned around and saw him standing against the wall.

The smile on his face was – truth to be told – saying that he wanted me naked.

The sooner the better.

„Kol!" I exclaimed with a smile.

„What is this?", I asked and with my arms I showed to all the decorative stuff around.

„Well, I watched some movies about valentine's day. And every single man did this kind of stuff so I thought that any woman would like that and, from there, came to the conclusion that you would like it too." he explained with a grinning face.

„Well done, Kol. I see you did your homework.", I only replied and shook my head.

„What? You don't like it?" he replied, a smile still on his face.

Why on hell do I have to be human so I can do no harm to him?

„Kol I like it. Yes. It's pretty nice.

But I'm sure you did this because you want something in return..."

I was looking at him and somehow feared his answer.

He just stood there, still leaning against the wall.

„Well... I thought we could have some good time together?". the smile he put on was definitely seductive

I was only starring at him.

Yeah, it could have been something worse but it still bothered me because I'm a woman – although I shouldn't have to explain myself

„What?" he asked and shrugged his shoulders before coming slowly to me until he was standing in front of me.

„I can't help it. I'm a vampire. I'm always horny. And the last time you didn't complain." he added while he cupped my cheek. His smile was now true.

Damn him.

He knew perfectly how to bring me to the bad side.

He slowly bent his head down until I felt his lips touching mine.

Until now I didn't know that a vampire was able to kiss so sweet and yet so full of passion.

Soon after our lips touched for the first time. Our tongues were fighting for dominance.

After a long time (that felt like 10 seconds though) I was laying on my bed, naked, with him on top of me.

He was kissing my neck, my collarbone and then his attention were on my breasts.

I felt his hard lenght brushing against the inside of my thigh while his tongue was playing with my hardened nipple and a moan escaped my mouth.

I tried to reach down to his lenght but he changed his position a bit, keeping me away from realizing my desire to touch it.

I let out a frustrated moan and felt his lips on my neck again, going upwards to my ear.

„If you touch me, this would be over too soon and I'm not going to let you ruin this." he whispered as I closed my eyes in agony.

„Kol please." I simply said, my breath coming in short intervals.

I felt him smile against my cheeck.

„What do you want, darling?" he asked while his tongue was playing with my earlope, which brought me more despair.

„Please. I want to feel you...", I started pleading but was cut off when he thrusted into me with one quick push.

I felt this wonderful feeling I always have with him.

My head was getting dizzy, as if it was in sort of cloud and nothing mattered anymore, just Kol moving in and out of me.

I never felt like this before with any other man – not that I had many.

But I was wondering if it was just because he's a vampire or or simply because he was the first man I ever loved.

The first thought scared me because I couldn't believe that I would love such a creature.

My fingers were scratching his back while he increased his speed.

I saw him biting his wrist and just the look of his vampire face made me almost go over the edge.

I closed my eyes and felt his wrist on my mouth, the taste of his blood running down my throat and I loved it.

Every bit of it.

I moaned when he took his wrist away, leaving me with the desire of wanting more.

His lips were on my neck again while I tried to hold his taste in my mouth.

I felt his fangs digging into my skin and lost it.

My body exploaded in a million pieces and I was in heaven.

In my heaven where nothing else mattered, just him.

Some thrusts later I felt him reaching his orgasm and spilling himself into me while my blood was running down my neck.

I was laying beside him in my bed, my eyes closed.

That was intense... but what am I saying?

It's always intense with him.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, he had a mischievously grin on his face.

„Why are you grinning like that?", I asked and the next second he grabbed me and I was sitting on his laps.

„Ready for round two?", he didn't let me no time to complain or say anything back because his tongue was already in my mouth.

**So what do you think?**

**I would love to hear if you liked it or not :)**


End file.
